Aleatório
by Fics Sakura e Sasuke
Summary: - drabbles/ficlets de diversos personagens e situações, enjoy!
1. Introdução

* * *

**NOTA: **A comunidade _Fics Sakura e Sasuke _propôs um desafio de ficlets entre os membros. O objetivo do desafio, era contar uma história com começo, meio e fim, em apenas um post. Nós demos opções de temas, que foram:

• **Sasuke cozinhando.**  
•** Sakura na beira de um rio.**  
• **Konan ensinando a tingir o cabelo.**  
• **Kakashi ensina a manusear lentes de contato.**  
• **Kakuzu ensinando a economizar.**  
• **Gaara tendo uma overdose.**  
• **Um dia de padre com o Sasuke.**  
• **Um dia de pescaria com Hidan.**  
• **Shikamaru vira sorveterio por um dia.**  
• **Cuidando da casa: Relato verdadeiro de como os Akatsuki's cuidam de seu esconderijo.**

Estávamos organizando um jornal semanal. E, para escolher alguém para escrever determinadas seções do jornal, resolvemos testar os candidatos. E como os resultados dos escritos foram divertidos, esperamos que vocês se divirtam também, com a postagem deles aqui.

* * *


	2. Paixões Antigas

**Tema:**_ Sakura na beira de um rio._

_

* * *

_**P**aixões antiga**s**.

**A**s tardes alí costumavam ser as mais entorpecidas para ela,o céu local era sempre limpo e claro, o que combinavam perfeitamente com a paisagem demasiadamente natural e bonita,a sua frente, à cerca de 10 passos de onde estava sentada, havia um rio ,cuja águas claras eram as mais belas quando refletiam os raios de sol, raios que pareciam até escolher onde refletir , talvez isso explicasse tamanha excelência.O gramado era macio e bem verde, e toda essa combinação perfeita da natureza faziam Sakura lembrar-se de seu ex, aquele cujo a pediu em namoro alí mesmo onde estava , um ano depois, às vezes ela ainda senta-se na margem do rio balançando seus delicados pés sob aquela água não mais fria que seus tristes uma vez o crepúsculo presenciou a angústia de Sakura, mais um dia triste que se encerrava para alguém, ou para algumas pessoas.Não muito longe dalí alguém não muito forte,mas também não magro, cujo os cabelos escuros caídos sobre o olho esquerdo a olhava de forma tão perdida quanto ela estava, Sasuke a observara a tarde inteira,suas mãos pareciam ansiosas dentro do bolso,pareciam querer tomar uma atitude.  
Talvez ele estivesse arrependido por não ter dito "eu te amo" enquanto podia, ou talvez só estava de passagem, ela nunca saberia, estava distante de mais em seus paixões, por mais que sejam antigas, são sempre paixões, e naquele exato momento, eles sentiam iss**o**.

* * *

**by: •∫ Push**


	3. Heroína

**Tema:**_ Gaara tendo uma overdose.  
_

_

* * *

_Já estava cansado.  
Cansado dos nãos;  
Cansado das responsabilidades;  
Foi quando ele começou a se enteressar por aqueles cigarros. Os cigarros eram bons, mas com o tempo, os cigarros ficaram fracos. Foi quando começou a sentir vontade daquelas mais pesadas.  
Gaara admitia, o peso de uma vila em seus ombros pesava mais que ele gostaria de sentir. Eram nos momentos em que pesava mais que ele sentia aquele vontade, vontade de _heroína._  
Com o tempo, as mulheres não lhe davam tanto prazer, aos poucos, as lutas não pareciam mais ter graça, tudo que ele queria era ela, sua _heroína_.  
Ele não ligava para os olhares feios, quando as pessoas viam seus braços, agora cheios de marcas roxas. Ele não estava nem aí para o que seus irmãos diziam, que Uma risada sárcastica,_morrer_? Talvez ele realmente quizesse _morrer_. Depois de tudo, ele realmente queria que isso acabasse. Simples assim.  
Ele estava cansado dos gritos de _medo_ de suas vítimas, que lhe perseguiam a noite. Ele é quem tem _medo delas. Mas tudo acabava bem, com um pouquinho de __heroína_.  
Aos poucos, ele ia decaíndo. Se desanimava fácil, cansava fácil, não esperava por mais nada. Mas ele não ligava. Não ligava para nada, a não ser ela, sua _heroína_.  
**Silêncio**. Foi isso que ele ouviu.  
**Palavras**. Só tinha uma, _morte_.**Sentimentos**. Ele nunca teve. Porque teria um agora?  
**Vontades**. A de _matar_. E a de _heroína_.  
Mas lá no fundo ele sabia. Sabia que a _morte_ que ele tanto desejou, estava vindo. E pelas mãos _dela_.  
_De sua fulga.  
De sua salvação.  
_**Ele estava morrendo por sua ****heroína.**

Assim ele morreu, Teve uma overdose de heroína.  
Uma forma diferente para um Kazekage morrer.  
Mas mais uma vez, ele nem ligou.  


* * *

**by: julb's Shii **


	4. Sasuke na cozinha

**Tema:**_ Sasuke cozinhando.  
_

_

* * *

_Um belo dia, frio e...Confuso.  
O que eu faria? Ela está chegando de Osaka, e, queria tanto fazer aquela panqueca que ela ama.  
Não é que eu não saiba sou um dos melhores.  
- Que mentira! - Exclamou meu papagaio.  
Ignorei ele, e parti pra cozinha.O Livro de receitas, certo, la vou eu.  
- 2 xícaras de farinha,  
- Uma colher de óleo,  
E por ai deu-se 7:30 da noite, era a chegou.  
Abri a porta alegremente e, no meu impulso, fui dar-lhe um abraço, porém...  
Ela desviou de mim, e soltou um riso divertido.  
- O que te houve, meu Sasu? - Perguntou ela, brincalhona. - Foi pra guerra e não me convidou?  
Agora sim, entendi o que ela queria estava um...TRAPO! **.**  
Horas que tipo de namorado eu sou!Me esqueci de tomar um banho, sem contar que...  
o_Ô  
Estou cheirando ovo com óleo!Cristo, ela vai pedir divórcio!**O_ô**  
Perdido nos meus pensamentos, ela me agarrou!Um belo beijo, há...Aquele beijo que eu pedi tanto nesses 2 anos.  
- Hei, por favor, - Berrava o papagaio. - Crianças pequenas na sala!  
**

* * *

**

**by: ****; Tiia Sααky**


	5. Desejo & Fé

**Tema:**_Um dia de padre com o Sasuke._

* * *

**Desejo & Fé**.

De certa forma, era um ombro amigo, porém. O ombro amigo o qual lhe acalentava o espírito. Era um conselheiro; suas palavras mansas lhe enxugavam as lágrimas quando preciso - embora ele a ouvisse através de uma parede de confessionário. Sasuke, um jovem padre que incrivelmente não se enfadava com as confissões da fiel, assim como todos os padres. Todavia, sempre a escutava com carinho; dos seus menores pecados, aos seus pecados de peso, pecados de luxúria. Errado, ele sabia o quão era sentir seus desejos carnais aflorarem a cada descrição das noites de volúpia que saiam daquela boca através do biombo de madeira do confessionário; derretia-se ao ver sua expressão ligeiramente arrependida, num misto de perversão e lascívia. Parecia que o fazia de propósito, apenas para induzi-lo ao pecado. Distorcer-lo. Obrigá-lo a fazer o que tanto temia... Pecar. Pecava em pensamentos. Ele a desejava. Por vezes, no meio da noite, acordava suado e os flashes dos sonhos libertinos reboavam por suas memórias e o baixo-ventre sofria com certa urgência. E de tanta urgência, numa das confissões o pecado guiara suas mãos ao zíper da calça, obrigando-o a descerrá-lo; em poucos segundos o membro rosado do jovem padre respirava livre daqueles tecidos; latejante, aquele membro clamava por socorro. Por instantes poucos esqueceu-se do pecado que estava a cometer e levou uma das mãos ao pênis e passou a massageá-lo. As descrições e a cadência de movimentos feitos no membro pulsante eram uma fusão enlouquecedora para ele; que rapidamente o levou ao êxtase, fazendo-o cerrar as pálpebras e gemer, antecedendo a ejaculação que sujara um crucifixo que se encontrava por perto. Estava feito. O desejo subjugara a fé. E ao descerrar dos olhos, a figura de cabelos róseos o fitava curiosa. "Você não precisará mais disso..." – ela o disse, tomando o membro do jovem padre.

* * *

**by:** Tia Konha {Ingrid}


	6. Como ser um bom pescador!

**Tema:**_ Um dia de pescaria com Hidan.  
_

* * *

**Como ser um bom pescador!**

Não a nada que eu goste mais do que uma bela pescaria, e pra falar a verdade eu sou um ótimo pescador e é por isso que eu resolvi ser professor de pesca.  
Para melhor informar, três coisas são essenciais:

**1° O equipamento para a pescaria.**  
_Para uma pescaria você deve estar preparado, por isso obtenha um equipamento de pesca. O equipamento de pesca que é formado por coisas que usamos numa pescaria, mais estes tem de ser de boa qualidade, ou seja, devem ser realmente bons, para que você não perca seu tempo apenas dando banho na isca.

**2°: Colocando a isca no anzol.**  
_O segundo passo é saber colocar a isca no anzol, pois não adianta ter todo o equipamento se você não sabe o mais simples do esquema todo. Procure usar iscas artificiais, pois um amigo meu é primo de um garoto que o pai tem um irmão que disse que iscas artificiais são as melhores, por isso de preferência para as iscas artificiais.

**3°: Saber jogar o anzol.**  
_Saber jogar o anzol é outra coisa importantíssima. Procure sempre jogar o mais longe possível, pois terá uma chance maior de pegar o peixe e ir para encher a pança.

A aula acaba por aqui, mas lembre-se: se você adotar esses métodos e eles não funcionaram a culpa não é minha, e sim sua, pois eu nunca tenho culpa, os culpados são sempre vocês alunos que não prestaram atenção o suficiente na aula.

Fiim!

* * *

**by:** Sophie {Yasmin}


	7. Kakuzu ensina

**Tema:**_ Kakuzu ensinando a economizar.  
_

* * *

É muito fácil de economizar. São três etapas:

**I **- Devo, não pago, pego mais se puder.  
**II **– Esconderijo.  
**III** – Não gastar em hipótese alguma, tudo pra você é caro de mais.

Bem a primeira etapa é simples.  
Você finge que está precisando de dinheiro e sai pedindo emprestado para todos os seus amigos, finja que é caso de vida ou morte.  
Se eles vieram te cobra você finge que não o conhece ou que ele é insano, depois num restaurante, diga que racha a conta, mais na hora de pagar se esconda no banheiro até que ele pague e vá embora.  
Bem o esconderijo tem que ser lugares óbvios porque todos vão achar que você é burro demais ou retardado demais, esconda no quintal, na cueca, no porquinho velho que sua vovó te deu, seja simples e pratico.  
Já a última etapa é mais difícil, pois você vê tudo mais não pode comprar nada sempre diga que está sem dinheiro, ou de a desculpa do "OH MY GOOD, com isso eu compraria uma casa na praia um iate e um carro de ultima geração".  
Não gaste com nada, nem se você quiser muito.  
- "Qué compra chiclete"  
- "Não" – expressão fria  
- "Quer comprar uma casa na praia, é baratinho, eu te faço em 999x sem jurus no cartão"  
- "Não" – expressão fria

Uma mulher passa na rua com um vestido curto, colado, um sapato de salto agulha Tam. 15, um batom vermelho e maquiagem forte, ela passava rebolando e olhando pra ele sensualmente.  
-"50 real a hora" – ela pisca e sai andando  
-"Minha nossa, espera ai eu pago 100".

* * *

**by:** - MiHh (y


	8. Cuidando da Casa

**Tema:**_ Cuidando da casa: Relato verdadeiro de como os Akatsuki's cuidam de seu esconderijo._

* * *

- Tudo bem meninos, GRAVANDO! - Berrou Konan, segurando a câmera de Itachi.  
- Hei Konan, não esquece, - Dizia Itachi em pânico, - Se quebrar minha câmera eu...Eu vou terque tranzar com o Orochimaru!  
- Hihihii... - Riu Orochimaru, maliciosamente num canto da sala. - E eu adoraria...

Hidan observava a cara maliciosa de Orochimaru, e aquela língua enorme que balançava pra lá e pra cá...Dava até medo.

- Bem, vamos lá! - Kisame tomou iniciativa. - Não limpamos essa "baticaverna" a 5 anos, está na hora de uma faxina!

- Po Kisame, você é o único que se importa com esse muquifo! - Reclamou Deidara, enquanto fazia xapinha no cabelo.

- Começarei por você Deidara, - Disse Kisame colocando um avental, ja pegando vaçouras, e outros itens de limpeza. - Itachi, Tobi e Konan, vocês vão cuidar da cozinha, Hida e Orochimaru, limpem os quartos e...

- PERAE! - Berrou Hidan apavorado.

- Que grito de biba é esse colega? - Perguntou Tobi rindo. - Superou até o Deidara quando quebra a unha o_Ô

- Eu não vou limpar os quartos com aquela potranca ao meu lado! - Disse Hidan retomando. - Kisame, eu limpo até o seu PÉ, mais com o Orochimaru eu não fico mais!

- É Kisame, póbrezinho... - Konan disse sínica, rindo. - Orochimaru ja abuzou muito do Hidan...Já virão a cueca que o Orochimaru costurou em homenagem a ele?

Todos arregalarão os olhos, e Orochimaru abaixou as calças.

- E ai? *-* - Todos de olhos arregalados, caíram na gargalhada.

- E é assim que funciona a limpeza e a organização da nossa 'batecaverna' ... - Disse Pein, sentado numa mesa, com um sorrisinho no rosto.

De repente, um estrondo é ouvido...  
- A MINHA CAMERA! - Berrou Itachi, pálido. - KONAN SUA FILHA DA P...

* * *

**by:** **; Tiia Sααky**


	9. Fisherman

**Tema:**_ Um dia de pescaria com Hidan._

* * *

**Fisherman**

Era sempre daquele mesmo jeito. O Akatsuki albino e boca suja sempre reclamando das ordens as quais lhe eram passadas. Para Hidan era bobagem seguir à risca a arquitetura de mais um plano mirabolante de Nagato Pain, o líder daquela organização ninja. E mais bobagem ainda, seguir à ordem de pescar.

— Pescaria... Pescaria porra nenhuma! Olha bem pra minha cara de quem vai ficar meia hora com o rabo numa merda de barco esperando uma droga de peixe morder a isca!

— Hidan, ordens do Leader-sama.

— Leader-sama é um cuzão. E você é outro. — ele berrou, ajeitando-se na pequena canoa de madeira. — SE NÓS TIVÉSSEMOS DINHEIRO, NÃO ESTARÍAMOS AQUI, PESCANDO! — ele berrou furioso enquanto segurava sua foice como anzol e na ponta, com uma pequena minhoca servindo de isca. — Kakuzu, você enfiou o dinheiro no cu?

— Hidan, cale a boca. Você vai espantar os peixes. E ordens são ordens. — Kakuzu retrucou, impedindo outra chuva de palavrões do companheiro.

— _Ordens são ordens_ — retrucou ele, imitando o companheiro. — Cara de cu. — respondeu ele, ajeitando-se novamente num assento da pequena canoa. — Diga isso mais uma vez e eu arranco seu pinto para me servir de isca.

A boca de Hidan não parava; a todo o momento proferia palavrões ao vento, provocava o parceiro, xingava ao mundo. Uma, duas, três horas. Nada. Nem Kakuzu lhe repreendendo, dizendo-lhe que regras são regras e que devem ser seguidas à risca, sem questionamentos.

— Kakuzu, — ele suplicava com voz chorosa. — Vamos embora. Eu dou um jeito de...

— Hidan, ordens são ordens.

**-**

— Leader-sama! Aqui está a nossa comida. — dizia Hidan com um sorriso largo.

— Onde está Kakuzu? — perguntou o líder, sem ao menos olhar o resultado da pesca.

— O Kakuzu? — ele retornou a pergunta com um sorriso amarelo.

**-**

Do lado de fora, Kakuzu costurava as virilhas com certa ponta de desgosto. Aquela pescaria realmente fora problemática. Jamais passara por seus pensamentos em servir de isca.

* * *

**by:** Tia Konha {Ingrid}


End file.
